Victor Lee
"''Of course I have a plan. We'll get our guns and... umm...Okay, okay, I don't have an exact plan right now. But I'm working on it." -Victor to Becky, Rise Up 'Victor Lee''' is the naïve and immature but compassionate and good-natured leader of the Bionic Force Power Rangers who fights as Bio Ranger Red. History Pre-Power Ranger Life Victor was born roughly nine years before the events of Power Rangers: Bionic Force, in Las Vegas, to Austin Lee and a unknown mother. His parents divorced when he was just six months old and his father took custody of him. After this, he lived the first five years of his life in Vegas before he and his father moved to Long Beach, California, due to his father getting a new job. Little occurred in the four years that followed, but this sense of familiarity was shattered when Victor's life was changed forever. Life Turned Upside Down "''Ah, this is the life. Wake up, eat some breakfast, spend the rest of the day trying to avoid being fried. Yep, I wouldn't trade this for the world." -Victor to Frankie on their situation, Alien Abduction at 3 O'clock On the day the Conglomerate attacked Earth, Victor was abducted alongside fellow youths Frankie Silardi, Bradley Herron, Celina Cristobal and Becky Staples and experimented on, becoming a cyborg as a result of specialised chips implanted beneath his skin. However, before the final controlling chip could be implanted, the scientist in charge of the procedure was attacked by a malfunctioning robot arm, enabling the children to escape. Hiding within the ship's ventilation ducts, Victor attempted to reason with the others and disprove their belief of that they were doomed. When Bradley fell through a vent grate and ended up in the laboratory of Dr. Eunectes, Victor followed him, dragging Becky and Celina with him, which provoked Frankie to follow them. In the lab they found five Tezztech Morphers, which Frankie deduced from a blueprint found nearby were designed to connect to their cybernetic implants. When the children took the braces, security sounded and a group of Anaroids emerged to attack them. While trying to defend themselves, the five accidently activated the morphers, and found themselves growing to adult size, gaining helmets and costumes, and acquiring superhuman powers. After using these new powers to defeat the Anaroids, the group escaped thanks to Becky's cybernetic powers enabling her to hack and control a escape pod, landing in the Pacific Ocean. While the pod transported them to the co-ordinates Becky had coded into the shuttle, the group conversed on what to do next. Victor was the first to agree with Bradley's idea to not tell the authorities, believing that they would be captured and autopsied if they did so. After the shuttle eventually arrived at Long Beach, the group split up, although they agreed to keep in touch using phone calls. A short time after this, Victor was awakened in the middle of the night by Frankie tapping on his window. He reluctantly followed Frankie, Bradley and Becky in locating Celina, only to find that she was being held hostage by a group of people in a old warehouse, which Victor managed to trace with his new-found radar skills. After they reached the hideout, Becky's attempt at breaking in failed, accidently exposing that Celina's kidnappers were robots created by the Conglomerate. Victor, however, had a plan, and this resulted in Celina managing to escape. Reunited, all five morphed and dealt with the robots, this time agreeing to stick together in case of another attack. War Against the Conglomerate | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} "So...I guess we're superheroes now?" "Nah, being a superhero is overrated. We're Ultraheroes, which is like being superheroes but even more superer." -Celina and Victor, Zadar Declares War Setting up a clubhouse in Bradly's garage, the Rangers began their war against the Conglomerate. While defending a shopping mall from Anaroids, the five found a robot encased in a boulder within a roadside mountain. This robot, Peebo, after introducing herself to the Rangers, Physical Appearance Victor is nine years old (ten by the time of the Legend War and eleven by the time of the Legendary Battle), Caucasian, roughly 4'3 in height, blonde and has green eyes. His typical attire consists of a white t-shirt, a red jacket, beige pants and white sneakers. Powers and Abilities Aside from his Ranger powers, Victor has the following powers and abilities: * '''Cybernetic Enhancements: ' ** Animal Communication: ''' ** '''Enhanced Strength: '''While not enhanced to superhuman levels, Victor's physical strength is enhanced far beyond the average nine year old's, being able to easily physically overpower a conditioned adult man and break steel bars with his bare hands. ** '''Enhanced Flexibility: Victor is able to bend and twist his body far beyond the normal limits of physiology, although still only from the joints. His joints, muscles, tendons and physiology in general have been modified to allow him to perform near-boneless looking contortions without stress or damage and stay in any position he chooses for as long he needs to without effort or strain. ** Enhanced Vision: ** Immense Damage Resistance: * Arsenal Vehicles/Zords * Red Conglomerate Patrol Cycle * Conglomerate Patrol Carrier (shared with rest of team) * Biohell Cruiser (shared with rest of team) * Bionic Jet 1 (shared with Pink) * Tezzla Cruiser Weapons * Tezztech Sabre/Tezztech Pistol * Bio Spear * Flame Sword Special Attacks * Spark Sword: * Fire Spear: * Super Electro Radar: * Burning Slash: * Red Bio Bomber: Trivia * Victor's name is shared with the Red Ranger from the cancelled adaptation ofChoudenshi Bioman, which Bionic Force is adapted from. See Also *Shirou Gou - Super Sentai counterpart in Choudenshi Bioman. See comparison page Category:Power Rangers: Bionic Force Category:Red Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Child Rangers Category:Core Team Category:Goofballs Category:Humans Category:Human Rangers Category:Cyborgs Category:Rangers Category:Leaders Category:Rangers with Civillian Powers